


Jason Todd rips his pants

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, embarrassing mishaps, ripped pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: In those green shorts it was bound to happen sooner or later, Jason ripped his pants and needs help from a fan





	Jason Todd rips his pants

Martin trudged home his backpack feeling like it weighed a thousand pounds. He’d had to stay late at school for Drama club, and then fallen asleep on the bus and hadn’t had enough money to ride a bus back home. It was already after 8 o’clock and the street lights were on. Martin wondered if his mother noticed he wasn’t in their two bedroom apartment. Then he wondered if she was even there. He fished out his cellphone and noticed he’d never taken it off silent after school. 

He had a text from his mother, his mother was the only person he got texts from. She was going to be ‘out’ tonight. Martin pushed his phone back into his pants pocket and tried not to think how sad it was to be 14 and only have your mother text you. It was a side effect of being one of the only out gay boys in his class he knew. He didn’t have enough money or fashion sense to have been adopted by a clique of girls. All the gay boys avoided each other, bullies might leave one of you alone, but if they thought you were dating someone, things got ugly. 

Not that Martin wanted a boyfriend, or he did, just no one at school. He pulled out his phone again and started flipping through his pictures. Where other teenagers might have had mirror selfies and group shots with friends Martin had bury night time shots. Most of them were too dark to make out the subject, but in a few you could see a flash of yellow or green. He had one video, where you couldn’t see anything, but Robin had beat up 3 thugs stealing a woman’s purse just below Martin’s window. 

He went on-line enough to know he was hardly the only person, not even the only boy in Gotham with a crush on Robin. He still replayed watching Robin, who must be his age, flipping and kicking those thugs. It was unfair how good he looked in those green underpants. Martin only ever felt awkward about his body, everything seemed to have grown at a different speed and didn’t really match. He was lost in thought when a voice from the alley a block from his building said “hey”

Martin nearly jumped out of his skin pulling his phone close to his chest. “I don’t got any money!” he squeaked out. It was true he didn’t, that hadn’t stopped some neighborhood boys from jumping him a few months back. “I don’t want money” The source of the voice came out from behind some trashcans. “I was just wondering if you had a t-shirt or something I could barrow” Robin said. Martin’s eyes were wide and his jaw worked. The other boy looked embarrassed and he was holding his right hand behind him awkwardly. “Look if you don’t it’s fine” He said and Martin’s brain clicked over. “Why do you need it?” Martin kicked himself for asking the instinctive part of his brain had taken over and he’d come off rude.

“Never mind sorry I asked” Robin tried to back away and bumped into the trashcans. “No!” Martin spat out, he was in real life talking to the boy he’d had a crush on for a year and he wasn’t about to let it end. “Um sorry I just, um wanted to know, you can have one sure no problem” Robin looked more embarrassed. “I.. um split” He said looking down. “What?” Martin couldn’t make sense of what he’d just said. Robin let out a deep sigh and turned around. His right hand was tightly gripping the fabric of green underpants. It had clearly split right down the middle from his belt to the seam between his legs. Martin tried not to faint at the pale skin that was peaking out. “So can I have the shirt?” Robin was looking over his shoulder at him. Martin’s brain refused to work and his eyes refused to move. “um what?” He managed after way too long.

“The t-shirt, I asked for, to tie around my waist so I can get home?” Robin said in a tone that made it clear he thought something might be wrong with Martin. “Oh!” Martin finally managed to look at Robin’s face again. “um I don’t have it with me, but my apartment is like really close” Robin sighed “fine come on lets go” They didn’t say anything on the short walk to Martin’s building. He dropped his keys three times before managing to get the key in the lock and opening his door. “Um this is it” Martin said waving around the tiny kitchen/living room. He suddenly felt embarrassed about showing it to any one, he hadn’t had friends over since elementary school. In fact he hadn’t had friends since elementary school either. Robin looked around and Martin had an insane thought that the other boy was going to decide that he wasn’t good enough and walk right out the door and find another person’s t-shirt. “reminds me of where I grew up” Robin said blandly. It had never crossed Martin’s mind that Robin had lived any where.

“Um my bedroom is this one” Martin said opening the door and at once regretting it. There were no official pictures of Robin, but there were lots of Gotham based stores that sold posters. Some where pictures, some were artists drawings. Robin walked in looking around he pointed at a poster with a picture of him punching Two-Face “That’s not me, it’s the first guy” Martin almost passed out, he could not wait to get to the fan forums. It had been hot debated in the fandom if there had been more than one Robin. “Um how many of you are there?” He managed to ask. “Just the two of us so far” Robin said walking over to Martin’s dresser and opening it with one hand, his right still holding his pants together in the back. 

Martin flushed when he realized that Robin was going through his underwear drawer. Robin pulled out a green and black stripped pair of boxer briefs. “You mind if I take these?” He said. Martin managed to nod and stood rooted to the spot. “Um while I’m sure you’d like to watch, you might stepping out while I change?” Martin blushed even deeper and hurried out of the room closing the door. 

A minute later Robin stepped out. “They look good maybe you should change the uniform” Martin managed and Robin smiled. “Really I don’t want to mess with tradition, I kinda feel like I’m filling for the other guy” Martin had a horrible thought. “Um how long have you been Robin?” he said. “Oh almost a year now” Robin said and Martin let out a sigh of relief, he hadn’t been crushing on two different people. “Well thanks for the help, and the pants” Robin blushed a little at that “see you around”

Before Martin could react Robin had crossed the room, opened the window and jumped out. Martin went to his bedroom and carefully took down the poster that wasn’t his Robin. 

Three weeks later a manila envelope showed up at his apartment with his name, and no return address. Inside were a stack of glossy 8 by 10 pictures. In each one Robin was sticking a different pose. Martin laughed at the one where he was standing on his head. Blushed at the one where Robin was flexing his arms and looking cocky. All were taken in some where underground cave which Martin wondered about. Under the pictures was a small handwritten note. “To Martin, Thanks for the save man, you’re the best. If I ever redesign the uniform you’ll be the first one I’ll ask. Your friend, Robin”


End file.
